Don't Hug Me I'm Scared
I was looking around on YouTube to find something to watch, I found one video that had over 1,000,000 views, it was called Don't Hug me I'm Scared. I watched the video because it looked cool. Here is the video: It started with an image with a blue background, "Don't Hug me I'm Scared" was written in a cartoony font, with confetti around. It started looking like a kids show, like The Muppets or something, everything was colourful, bright, and made of felt. Three puppets were sitting at a table, a yellow puppet with blue hair, a green duck, and a person in a red outfit and a puppet-like mask on, the mask had two little eyes on top. Then a sketchbook opened up, it had a cute face with a happy expression. "Whats your favourite idea? Mine is being creative!" she sang. The yellow puppet asked, "How do you get that idea?" The sketchbook replied "I just try to think creatively" After lots of singing about creativity, something was wrong. The sketchbook sang, "I use my hair to express myself" Then the red puppet said "That sounds really boring..." After about 10 seconds of silence, the sketchbook repeated herself, but in a bit more anger in her voice. This was not the only part that seemed wrong, when the yellow puppet painted a picture of a clown, the sketchbook poured ink all over it, also when all the puppets were choosing thier favourite colours, the sketchbook said that green was not a creative colour. Then they all got creative, the music was a nice, 8-bit like melody. The yellow puppet was building some kind of craft, the red puppet was pouring glitter all over the table, and the duck put a letter made out of paper on the table. The letter D. Then everything went computery, and all 3d rendered. It cut back to the puppets sitting at the table, but this time, they looked different. They all looked like people, dressed up in costumes similar to the puppets. The music was different too, it was the same but was being played by violins, with a trumpet in the background. Now the yellow puppet was just putting all the craft stuff in a pile and sticking them together. The red puppet was pouring glitter over a heart as well, the yellow creepy human puppet was now dancing. The duck was now putting more paper letters on the table, D, E, A, T. Now all the creepy human form puppets were dancing, the camera closed up the the window which was a bright sunny day outside, it started to fog up with thunder and lightning, now the music sounded distorted and messed up, and kind of demonic. Random pictures of the normal puppets flashed on the screen every 5 seconds, the bird now put one more paper letter on the table, all the letters together spelled "DEATH". Now they were all at the table, the yellow puppet and the red puppet were clapping as the duck was cutting a slice out of a cake, inside the cake was organs, blood, and other dead body parts. The puppets were now all hugging, spinning in a circle. Then everything went back to normal, the sketchbook sang nine words before the video ended. "Now let's all agree, to never be creative again." Category:Real Life Category:Videos